


Rick’s Dilemma

by Smushed



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Incest, M/M, Nearly 18 Morty, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Stubborn Rick, Unrequited Love, angry rick, ‘This is so fucked up’ Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: Morty confessed his love to Rick after a particularly adrenalin fuelled escape, and Rick has none stop bullied him for it. Morty then tells him he meant it. Rick is on a slippery fucker of a slope.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Rick was laughing, clutching his stomach and almost rolling on the floor laughing.   
  
"Christ, Morty... I haven't lauAUHHghed like that-" he began, wiping a tear from under his eye. "In a _looooong_ time. That's so fucked up. Wait till the other R-Rick and Mortys find out about this Morty, Morty from C-137? More like Incest Morty."   
  
He had been unrelenting for a while, and the more Morty stammered to defend himself the more Rick teased. So instead, he looked at the floor as they walked back to the ship with bright red cheeks trying to ignore him.   
  
*   
  
Morty never mentioned it again, wouldn't dare. Even as the random escapades out into portals continued, Rick every now and then poked a joke at him.   
  
"Careful Morty, don't let those spiked trees remind you of my luscious locks" he would purr as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Oh! Geez, I dr-AHUH-dropped my portal gun," he would bend over and wiggle his ass so his lab coat swayed as he swiped it off the floor.   
  
It wasn't funny. Morty had been tortured, for weeks. He literally never commented on any of Rick's jokes for fear of spurring him on. But it was agony, because he meant what he had said. To be ridiculed over something you can't help feeling was a nightmare.   
  
He knew it was wrong, to have a crush on his grandfather, the age gap alone was horrifying to most. When he first mentioned how he felt to Rick it was after a particularly adrenaline fuelled escape from planet Azimov (after Rick took something that the Movians definitely didn't want to part with).

  
"Rick, I really... I really love this. What we do, together, I-I-I-I mean, I really love... Y-y-y-you. Like, I really like you." He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, he tried to make it sound lighthearted but his gut was wrenching. And Rick’s laugh made that heavy feeling in his stomach drop through his ass.

  
The problem was, he had been feeling strong unhealthy feelings towards his grandpa for a while. Nothing Morty did helped him evade his feelings. Not Jessica, not amateur porn, not anything. The crush escalated, and he loved his grandpa Rick, but he needed more. He dreamt of it at night, imagined it during the day and a lot of the time it turned him on. He knew how fucked that sounded, he needed therapy. He needed a lobotomy.   
  
The jokes towards him were cruel but if Rick knew how obsessed Morty had become, he would probably get worse. If that possible.   
  
*   
  
Summer and Morty sat at the dinner table in unison, Summer never removing her eyes from her phone screen, Beth with her first glass of wine of the day, Jerry sitting at the head of the table, a slightly smug expression that Rick wasn't there.   
  
They began spooning food onto their plates, Morty was a bit worn out,staring into space at the monotony of dinner. If anyone was speaking Morty didn't hear until Jerry directed his voice to him obnoxiously.   
  
"So, any girlfriend yet, Morty?" Jerry raised an eyebrow, trying his best to make friendly-family-fun chat. "No secrets I don't know, chances of unplanned pregnancies?"

  
"Not unLEHHHss you think Morty's hands can conceive, Jerry." Rick said practically high fiving himself from his own joke. Morty sighed.   
  
Jerry physically tensed at Rick's voice and the muscle by his jaw clenched. No chance for a nice quiet family dinner then.   
  
"Very funny, but seriously Morty. And you too Summer, any... Risks?"   
  
"Ricks. Risks, Morty?" Rick repeated, feigning his iconic stutter as he joined them at the table and piled his plate, smirking. Morty would have loved to kick him right in the shin.   
  
"G-God, no." Morty frowned at his dad, horrified.   
  
"Ew, dad." Summer frowned but continued typing on her phone screen.   
  
"Leave them alone, Jerry. I think we set up the perfect example of what not to do, don't you think." Beth sipped her wine eyeing her husband from the rim of the glass.

  
"Well I think if this family actually communicated we could avoid any accidents, Morty is nearly eighteen but the basics of life just seemed to slip through these kid's fingers. They don't know how to make a piece of toast! How can we expect them to know how to use a condom?!"   
  
Everyone dropped their cutlery loudly on their plates in disgust and groaned at the words coming from Jerry's mouth.   
  
"W-w-what the fuck Dad?!" Morty looked practically betrayed but before he could continue Beth interjected.   
  
"And whose fault is that, _Jerry_? Parenting is a two way street, maybe when you were unemployed all that time as I was saving lives you could have taught them something more useful-"   
  
"They're _horses-_ " Jerry began, and that's when Morty and Rick stood to leave the table, they caught eye contact and without words decided to go to the garage away from the bullshit.   
  
Morty glanced back at his sister who was super talented at ignoring her parents. Maybe she just loved transcribing their pathetic arguments to her friends in her group chat.   
  
Rick immediately started rummaging as Morty closed the garage door.

 

"The root of the Chirupian flower should be just about ready, w-w-we need to go get some for my _research_ Morty-" Rick began, totally normal, shuffling in his drawers for a tool.   
  
"No, Rick." Morty said firmly.   
  
"D-don’t be a pussy," Rick spun to face Morty as he started grilling him. "Y-y-you need to shake this weird mood you-yOUGH-you’ve been in. Dig your panties out your ass so we can get back to some actual-"   
  
Morty knitted his brows together as the words sank in through his already bad mood from his parents arguing.   
  
"I-I-I-I'm sick of you, Rick!" he finally snapped, Rick stood up straight and quirked an eyebrow, genuinely curious as to what it could _possibly_ be this time.

  
Morty grimaced and continued as his grandfather actually listened to him for once. "Y-y-y-you need to stop teasing me about what I said. I-i-it's not funny and it's definitely not helping anything!" Morty's voice, though much more mature than it was when he was fifteen, still had this shrill note when he was angry. Rick smirked.   
  
"Yeah? W-well it's called a joke," he punctuated his retort by poking his grandson’s sternum to nudge him. "And y-you gotta laugh at something so stupid. Wh-whOUGH-why else would you say that?" Rick turned from him then, frowning as the last of his patience slipped from him, a 'psshh' escaping his mouth as he took a large gulp from his flask, he turned to continued to search in his cluttered garage for a tool.   
  
"I-I-I said it because I meant it -" Morty's fists were down by his sides, knuckles white with tension. "I meant it you asshole!"   
  
"Meant it? Wh-wh-what are you, twelve? Of course my grandkids love me, I-I-I'm a fucking _genius_ , Morty. What other grandparents take their kids on awesome adventures-"   
  
"No!" Morty interrupted, groaning in frustration, "Not like that!"   
  
Rick narrowed his eyes and stared. He wiped his lip with the back of his lab coat sleeve. "The fuck are you talking about?"   
  
The tone definitely dropped then. Morty’s whole body felt frozen, his neck and face the opposite. Boiling hot. But bravery and adrenalin had found him momentarily. He leapt forward and kissed Rick on the mouth, it was more like a bruising push of his face. But as soon as Morty had done it he regret it because Rick shoved him so hard he fell right on his ass.   
  
The silence was heavy in the air, Rick's eyebrows were drawn down, Morty wasn't sure he had seen him like this. Angry and a mix of something else, either confusion or fear, but how could it be when his grandpa feared nothing and knew everything? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Get in the ship." Rick was firm and Morty obeyed. He couldn't just let Rick push him on the floor and forget about it, his self esteem would never repair, maybe along with their relationship.

  
Rick took a large swig of his flask as he got in the driver's seat and they took off. Morty couldn't even look at him, like some sort of guilty dog, but in his peripheral vision he could see Rick's stern expression never shifted as he drove. ' _What the fuck have I done'_ repeated in Morty’s mind in a loop like a dumb hamster in a wheel.

  
They finally stopped for what felt like a really long ride, by the looks of it, in the middle of nowhere.

  
"Wh-wh-what the fuck, Morty?" Rick turned and yelled at him with his arms raised "Y-y-y-Do you have any idea know how fucked up that is?!"

  
"Of course I do, Rick!" Morty's chest was tight with anxiety yet heaving rapidly. He felt so small and stupid.

  
Rick pressed his lips together in a tight line and rubbed the corners of his eyes in some sort of search for sanity. "I-I don't know what you expect me to do with this?! What do you want?"

  
"I-I-I don't know... You? I guess… To be with me."

  
"A-and what? Skip into the sunset? Hold hands while we watch Interdimentional cable?"

Morty was surprised at Rick’s nonchalant attitude about incest. "Actually, yeah. And you know... Other stuff. Like y-you know..."

  
"Like what? Kiss? Y-y-you nearly gave me a fat lip! What? Jesus Christ- like sEEEcret secret blow jobs in the shower?” Rick threw his arms out in exasperation and Morty noticed that Rick’s lip was slightly puffy.

  
The air was still, Morty's eyes locked with Rick's, both of their chests heaving with the heaviness of the whole thing. Rick’s expression was stern and his eyebrow quirked as he waited for Morty’s reply. Morty felt the heat rise within him again.

  
"W-well, yeah..." Why did it seem his mouth was impossibly dry?

  
Rick paused before continuing "Y-you wanna have sex with your grandpa, _Morty_?”

  
Morty nodded helplessly, almost involuntarily.

  
"Hmmm... Not happening." Rick was so casual in his tone Morty wondered if Rick even said anything about sex at all. It was so anticlimactic that his amplified teenage shame came down on him like a ton of bricks.

  
Rick started to drive back home. "Why?" Morty asked after a while. Might as well figure out the reason so he doesn't have any 'what ifs?' and kick himself forever.

  
"Wh-why? You're my grandson, dipshit." Rick took a sip of his flask, not taking his eyes away from driving through the vast space ahead.

  
"But, so what?" Morty frowned angrily. "Since when did you give a shit? A-a-about society and norms?" Morty snapped quickly. He was surprised at himself for how he managed to articulate how he felt, after torturing himself with how weird he was. "Y-y-you know, cultural shit? You hate school, don't follow any other rules so why is this the one that you do?” Rick glanced at Morty with a slightly surprised expression at his passion towards the subject, he honestly thought it was all just Morty being an idiot, but the reality of how serious his grandson feels was unsettling. “If that's the only thing stopping you..." Morty added, looking down at his hands in his lap.

  
Rick shook his hesitation away and groaned in agitation, rolling his eyes, "Geez, Morty. Y-y-y-you are so out of your league. I don't gi-OUGH-give a shit what you think. Just drop it."

  
Morty faced the passenger window and stared out into space muttering a quiet 'whatever'. He didn't want to fight Rick any more. He was tired of everyone fighting.

  
*

  
Rick sat in the garage. It was late and he'd drank a lot but still didn't have that numbing forgetfulness he fucking loved.

  
Then again how can he forget? Morty was right, since when did he give a shit about stupid societal normality. And why _is_ that the only thing stopping him? Although this wasn't some Jane Austen shit and Morty just loved to live in a dreamland. 

Rick needed to drill this idea out of the kid’s head so that he could be a ‘normal’ adult and have ‘normal’ relationships, sure Rick didn't care about normality, but it wouldn't be fair to put that into Morty too. Morty had a chance to have a fairly 'normal' life.

  
He just had to stop thinking about it first. He groaned with a mixture of emotions that he hadn't felt in a while.

 

*

 

“Oh my God,” Rick burst into Morty’s room. It was past midday and Morty had begun to develop a habit of sleeping fully clothed. “C-come on Morty.” Rick slurred, clutching his grandson’s arm and dragged him out of his bed and through a portal in quick succession.

 

Morty had been moping for coming up to a couple of weeks, and it was bad. Not eating right, not focusing on much, not even the TV. He sort of just stared through everything. Rick couldn't cope with his behaviour and what he wouldn't admit is, he couldn't cope without his incessant, annoying, idiot grandkid. So he endeavoured to fix it.

 

Rick had heard Jerry and Beth arguing about Morty's behavioral change, if they knew he was only behaving this way because his grandfather wouldn't have sex with him, they'd probably spontaneously combust. Then again, they were probably just blaming Rick anyway.

 

“Rick, where are you taking me?” Morty finally enquired as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around, barely that bothered at all, Rick just drank from his flask at the lack of protest. Morty definitely wasn’t okay.

 

“Where is that whiney bitch ass crying- _Christ_ -” Rick murmured as Morty fell behind to see the surroundings.

 

They were on a main road of a kind of dingy street, a few bars and clubs. It had been raining so the neon signs reflected in the puddles on the floor and Morty’s angsty mood let him admire the beauty of it all. Rick was drunk, not much new there, but on some sort of mission.

 

They finally came to a bar, and it was a strip club. Morty thought maybe his grandpa was trying to get him to get off from _normal_ things, like strippers and hookers, instead of his blood related grandparent. The thought was not appreciated right now. They walked past the security who gave Rick a knowing nod. They both walked through to the low throb of pulsing music. 

 

“R-Rick- I don't know what you're trying to do but-” as Morty looked up to speak to Rick, a man came up to his grandpa and slapped him square across the jaw. The connection made Rick spit out a bit of blood on the floor.

 

“Yeah. Nice to see you too-” Rick’s gravelly voice accepted the slap with no protest. Morty wondered what he did to deserve that and checked the other guy out.

 

From what he could tell the guy worked here, but not on the poles. He maybe even owned it by the looks of him. Well dressed, clean hair cut, he looks mostly human with his sharp jawline and slicked back black hair (besides his pointed blue ears and extra fingers on his hands).

 

“What are you doing here, asshole?” The guy snapped at Rick, he glanced down at Morty. “And why you bringing some... little _bitch?_ To show off?”

 

“He's not my little bitch, tho-OUGH-though he wants to be. Morty, this i-is my ex, Row.” Rick waves his hand at the bartender to come serve him.

 

“Oh, shit kid.” the guy had such disdain for Rick it was palatable. “I wouldn't know where he's been. What is going through that little head for you to be so stupid?”

 

Morty looked at him a different way then, this guy was about ten years younger than Rick, peppered hair but well kept, he was handsome in his features, dark velvet skin. The comparison between the two is so vastly different, one man abusing his body with drugs and alcohol, the other caring for it meticulously. Even his nails were manicured.

 

“I, I dunno- he's just-” Morty began quietly, his grandpa probably couldn't hear him, he was drinking a bottle at the bar while watching the barman mix him some sort of cocktail. 

 

“An inconsiderate jerk.” Row cut in sharply, spinning Morty by his shoulders to face him. “He don't care about you, or what you think or feel. He don't care about anyone but himself. I was with him for five whole years, and I don't know whether on some level it was a way of me hurting myself because that so called pathetic excuse of a man is nothing but a toxic piece of shit. He fucked my whole life, and I had to piece it back together myself, no thanks to _that-_ "

 

“SHUT UP, oh my God. Y-y-y-you need to accept responsibility for yourself, why are you so angry? Y-y-you must still have feelings for him or something! None of you know how I feel.” Morty huffed, clenching his fists and noticing his grandpa turn to watch the two of them with a huge cocktail in what looked like this planets equivalent of a pineapple.

 

“Who he is. What we do. W-w-why he brought me here- is because he's the _opposite_ of selfish, he doesn't want me to ruin my life or something by being with him but- he's not even giving me a chance! _Christ_! Rick! Take me home.”

 

Everyone in the bar just stared at Morty, and no one said anything else to him. Even a couple of the dancers slowed down to watch him flip, the bouncers saw how upset Row looked and began to approach them. 

 

“W-well… that didn’t go as expected.” Rick wiped his mouth with his coat as they came out into the street. The rain began again, littering the floor with little rippling droplets, they were getting wet quickly.

 

“W-what do you expect Rick? Don’t you think I’ve tried not to feel like this? I-I can’t help it.” Morty looked up at him, eyes glistening from the rain and neon lights. “T-there must be some other Morty’s somewhere going through the same thing? Am I the only freak in the whole universe? I-i-in all the universes?!”

 

Rick just stared at him quietly, he reached over and placed his hand in his hair and smiled sadly. “Y-you’re not a freak, Morty.”


	3. Chapter 3

Morty’s bedroom door creaked open, a thin sliver of light beamed through the darkness before the door clicked shut again. Morty pretended to still be asleep, tucked in his bed facing the wall.  
  
There was stillness and silence, then Morty heard the distinct sound of feet padding across his room. He felt the covers of his blanket being lifted creating a small breeze that licked the backs of his naked legs and the springs dip as another weight joined in the bed beside him.  
  
The body shuffled until it was flush against Morty’s back, and Morty felt the distinct bony structures of his grandfather's chest against his shoulder blades, and his thin legs tucked behind his. The skin on skin contact was mind blowing, Morty’s heart hammered in his chest and he could hear the blood gushing through his ears. Were they _spooning_?   
  
“R-Rick..?” Morty whispered.  
  
“Sh-shut up, Morty.” Rick murmured, but even though it was quiet Morty could still feel the vibrations of his grandpa’s gravelly voice in his own spine. Rick brought a hand to Morty’s waist and hugged him. It was a firm grip, and oh God was it comfortable.  
  
Morty’s heart was in his throat, he could smell the liquor on Rick's breath as it ghosted over his neck, he could feel Rick's chest rise and fall against his back as he breathed, he could feel his grandpa's hand flat against his belly.  
  
Everything in Morty felt like it was glowing, burning. He gently pushed back into Rick. Never in Morty’s life had he felt so overwhelmed with sensations, maybe it was the stillness of the night amplifying it? Either way, after all the thoughts and dreams and wishes, he couldn't believe this was actually happening.   
  
Rick shuffled up the bed slightly and Morty felt Rick's face lightly press on the back of his head, his nose blowing air gently across his hair. Morty could have sworn it was a kiss, his heart was thundering so loudly he thought it going to explode. Rick's hand gently started tickling and caressing his belly and waist and Morty audibly let out a small sound close to a whimper.  
  
The sensations never dipped at all, there was no kind of plateau, it was so surreal to him that his body could make him feel this intense through such a simple movement. Rick's long fingers skirted over his hip and traced up his side.  
  
Morty squeezed his eyes shut as he tried hard to keep quiet and still. He felt his erection desperately crying for attention as even the graze of the blanket lit him up.  
  
Rick’s tactile fingers danced across Morty’s lower abdomen and his knuckles grazed past the tip of Morty’s cock. Morty let out a small yelp and Rick froze. He felt Rick's whole loving cuddle change into regret, the old man started to get out of Morty’s bed.  
  
“No-” Morty reached blindly behind him and grabbed Rick's hand, pulling him back and pressing his whole body hard against Rick's in protest. That's when he felt it, Rick's own erection urgent in the cleft of his ass, Morty moaned into his pillow.  
  
“Fuck-” Rick hissed before forcibly removing himself from Morty. Morty turned in his bed to finally get a good look at his grandpa who was standing up in the dark, he wasn't completely naked but he had some shorts on (Morty wondered how he felt his dick against him so clearly through cloth).  
  
Rick didn't even look back at Morty, just slinked away, as his bedroom door opened Morty spotted the glowing strip of light from the corridor highlight his grandpa's slender body and protruding erection. His expression was one Morty hadn't seen before.  
  
As warm and comfortable Morty felt earlier was met with the equivalent of discomfort and pure, cold loneliness. Why the fuck had Rick done that, if he didn't feel the same way? Morty’s erection was still raging but his head was spinning with ideas, the loss of Rick confused him. Tonight was going to be a long sleepless night.  
  
*  
  
Rick was so fucked. He had no idea why he did that. Well of course, he did. He wanted Morty to feel better. He wanted to comfort the little bastard. He wanted this phase to blow over nice and smooth, but no. It didn't go smoothly at all, just the fucking opposite. He lay in his small creaking bed staring at the ceiling. If only Morty knew the shame his grandpa felt was so similar to his.  
  
*  
  
It was Saturday, Summer was out with her friends and Jerry and Beth were going grocery shopping together (no one dared go with them, there's only so many arguments about butter one person can take).  
  
Rick was in his garage and Morty mustered up the bravery to address him about the other night, because it was literally all he could think about.  
  
"Hi, Rick." Morty smiled slightly but his grandpa had his head under his ship tweaking with something, Morty's eyes took in those long legs that were against his only nights ago while Rick couldn't see him checking him out.  
  
"'Sup dawg?" Rick chanted from under the ship before rolling out from underneath, he was smiling and Morty beamed at Rick's good mood.

 

“Uh- I-I- w-was just wondering i-if you wanted to do something?” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

“Sure b-OUGH-Buddy, like what?” Rick stood, grabbing a cloth and wiping oil from his hands.

 

“Maybe w-we can go play Roy? Or… We don't have to go anywhere, we can y’know… uh, cuddle? I-in my bed? Ha ha…” Morty smiled innocently at Rick, and saw his grandpa’s shoulders square.

 

“ _Morty…”_ Rick began, brows back down to a serious expression. Morty tensed.

 

“Or not…” he added defensively.

 

“That was a-a _mistake.”_ Rick snapped. “My bad," he raised his hands in mock defensiveness "W-w-with you being such a little virgin, I di-OUGH-didn't realise i-it was going to do _that.”_ Rick’s eyes quickly darted to Morty’s crotch, it was almost scrutinising.

 

“Rick! W-w-what the fuck?” Morty yelled. “Y-you had one too!” he pointed at Rick, shaking angrily.

 

“Yeah? Well how was I supposed to know you slept co-UGH-completely naked, huh?” Rick closed in on him, daring Morty’s angry finger to poke his chest. “Y-y-you’re such a little virgin, getting a boner from a hug. M-maybe we _should_ do something today, Morty? Go get y-OUGH-you a prostitute so you don't get a-a-a raging boner from a shitty  _hug.”_ His tone was mocking and harsh _._

 

The words cut through Morty deep and he jumped on him, screaming. “Y-you’re a fucking _liar,_ Rick!” Rick fell back with the weight of Morty leaping on him, onto the hard garage floor. Morty raised a hand and went to hit him, an open palmed slap or punch or anything to just get him to stop but Rick's hand quickly grabbed his wrist.

 

“Stop it, y-you little shit!” Rick grimaced from the pain of falling in the floor, Morty’s other hand grabbed Rick’s hair and Rick’s other hand grabbed this wrist too, to stop him from pulling. “Okay, M-Morty- Stop it- I-I-I shouldn’t have said that-“

 

Morty stilled but stayed as he was, his head bent low with his forehead against Rick’s sternum, his hand that was still gripping Rick’s hair but loosened, his other hand going limp from a fist. Rick held his wrists more gently but didn’t let go. Morty was sat along Rick’s hips and he pried his wrist from Rick’s grip, but kept the other in his hair.

 

Rick watched tentatively at his grandsons actions, he was so unpredictable and somewhere deep in Rick remembered that that is just one of the crazy things that love could do to someone. His thoughts snapped back as Morty’s hand cupped his cheek gently and Rick felt the heat rise up in his cheeks.

 

Morty looked at him then, eyes glossy with the passion of it all, Rick didn’t want Morty to be sad, to be angry at him for something like this, he didn’t want Morty to grow up and resent his grandfather for emotional scarring, he didn’t want Morty to not have a chance at a normal life, he didn’t want Morty to change from his rejection, he didn’t want to reject him but he didn’t want the family to find out and hate him even more, he didn’t want Mortys affections to stop he didn’t want them to be outcasts, he didn’t want this but the denial he had been in simmered away and he _so fucking wanted it._

 

His now free hand reached up and pulled Morty’s tshirt harshly downwards towards him and Morty’s eyes widened in surprise as Rick’s lips were on his. The kiss was deep and longing and Morty moaned into it, it was soft yet hard, gentle yet passionate, Rick's hand stayed fisted into Morty’s t-shirt while his other gripped Morty's head. Rick parted their lips slightly and expertly slid his hot tongue into Morty’s mouth and he crumpled, gripping Rick’s hair tightly again, Rick’s mouth was so talented that Morty was quivering. There were no more doubts or worries, Morty felt his grandpa’s intentions for him.

 

It went on for some time, and they both probably could have died through dehydration and sleep depravation and still would have been kissing. Rick was the one to part their mouths but he didn't want to lose the weight of his grandson on top of him so they stayed, panting as their foreheads rest against each other's. Morty had totally dishevelled Rick's blue hair and both of them were a rosy pink in the cheeks and panting.

  
“W-well, that’s it now, M-Morty. We’re totally _fucked.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. It really motivates me <3


	4. Chapter 4

Things weren’t totally fucked. Morty was pleasantly surprised, things sort of went back to how they were. For the most part.

They finally did go and get the Chirupian flower for Rick’s research the following day, and it was back to ‘normal’. Normal being, Rick taking Morty through fluorescent green portals to different dimensions.

The flower wasn’t a problem to collect but the route to get the flower was. No technology worked beyond a certain point, not even Rick’s, it involved a lot of climbing and crawling.

“I-it’s the only completely blank spot in the w-whole _universe,_ Morty. W-which means we are completely unreachable, a-a-and it’s all thanks to these flowers, and this is the only place that it grows Morty, check it out motherfucker!” Rick dived to the first one he saw with excitement.

Morty couldn’t deny that the thought about being untraceable with Rick included rolling in the flower beds with him and allowing his experienced grandpa to do whatever he wanted to him. Rick would surely know a lot about the human anatomy and Morty didn’t doubt his skill at all.

He turned his attention to the flower Rick was holding, he cupped it gently in his hands under Morty’s face. It was completely blank of colour, it looked like a black hole in the shape of a flower, the petals and stem were messing with his eyes. The only colour it held was a glowing pink centre.

“I-it’s the only organic material that reflects 0.001% of light, Morty,” It was so strange that he couldn’t see any pattern in this flower, just true blackness, not even the glowing centre would show any other details on the petals. Morty was staring in fascination.

“W-wow, Rick,” As Morty looked up his forehead met Rick’s lips, who landed a peck before he smiled down at him. Morty blushed for what felt like the thousandth time this week.

“D-don’t g-gEEHT-get goofy on me, Morty or I-I-I’ll stop doing it.” Rick commented as he swooped for another flower. “Stop standing around a-a-and pick up some of these black beauties!”

They picked flowers for a while and had a whole bunch of them, on some level this was pretty funny, on another it could be romantic. But this was Rick Sanchez so it was definitely just for research. Rick produced a pod from his coat and one by one stacked the flowers delicately inside and sealed them in, once the small vacuum sound had finished, his portal gun started glowing again, he placed it in his satchel.

“W-wh-what do you need these for, Rick?” Morty asked as they walked back through the path they’ve cleared of flowers.

“Th-those Mortys being poked i-in the sides, remember? They created a shield from other Ricks? A-and I said you co-OUGHD-could do the same thing with five Mortys and a jumping cable?” Rick held his hands up palm outwards at Mortys scowl in defence, Morty definitely remembered that. “Well, _these_ babies are the solution. No Mortys needed to hide. They only grow every five hundred and thirty one years and I’m gonna make sure no other fuckers find them and u-u-use them, Morty.” Rick took a triumphant swig from his flask, Morty could smell the whiskey on his breath. It was kind of fucked up how he liked it, but that didn’t ease the idea that Rick wouldn’t need him anymore if these flowers did work that way.

They got home in good spirits, Morty shuffled the thought into the back of his head about him being replaced by a _flower_. They got back in time for Beth to start setting out dinner.

“Houuuu, s-something smells _delicious_ , Sweetie.” Rick smiled as he kissed his daughter on the temple, she giggled at how much of a good mood he was in.

“Hi, Dad, what have you and Morty been doing?” She asked suspiciously, smiling as she placed the dishes on the dinner table.

“Ha ha, y-y’know, science and stuff… haha,” Morty grinned a toothy conspicuous smile, the laugh so nervous it sounded like Microsoft Sam.

“Whatever, weirdo…” Beth sang as she went back to the kitchen.

“Smooth.” Rick smirked, glancing down at his grandson and gently patting him on the ass. Morty stood up rigid straight at that and something in Rick made him love making Morty this uncomfortable, but he would address that another time.

Rick knew he was a bit of a sick man, but to be honest, all of the stuff he and Morty were doing, none of it was anywhere near the worst thing he had ever done. Especially since he was just helping the little jerk with his crush, or whatever this was. Rick would probably end up being the one in the shit once Morty moved out and left him, went to college or got a good job, maybe married someone and had his own kids. That would probably how it would pan out, so Rick thought, fuck it, enjoy it while it lasts.

*

Rick and Morty hadn’t been overly affectionate but realistically they had to keep the tone down. Keep it ‘normal’ to the family. When they were out on adventures they had the odd moment, a hand hold in the ship, Mortys head leaning on Rick’s shoulder as he worked in the garage. They didn’t really have any privacy to lash out any of their pent up sexual tension, the family could find them, so Morty finally decided to attempt at tearing Rick away from his reasearch. The more Rick worked on this flower, the more nervous he became about being useless to him. And it had been weeks. Morty wasn’t sure whether he was just being irrational or not.

“Can we go get a hotel for the night?” He asked Rick, who was hunched on his table. The mad scientist in him had papers and sheets and drawings everywhere.

Morty had a vision of their first time together. Sure he’d had some sexual encounters, but never the whole way and never with someone he felt this strongly about. He had been imagining some expensive luxurious hotel room, or maybe in the ship somewhere completely lost. He had been thinking about it for a long while and wondered why Rick hadn’t pursued him in that way yet. Not that he was anywhere near bored of kissing, maybe he wasn’t attracted to him? Was he waiting until he was eighteen? That wasn’t too far away now. Just in case that’s what Rick was doing, he changed his question. 

“Or, w-we go out? On, like, a date?”

Rick had been tinkering with the flowers for a few weeks now, which was longer than most of his projects, they normally didn’t take long at all. Morty could sense his frustration with them.

“Ugh, I forgot I had a teenage boyfriend.” Rick mumbled rolling his eyes and spinning in his chair, elbows resting on his widely parted knees. “Wanna go kiss in the back of the cinema and cry w-wAUGHCH-watching  _The Notebook_? Awwww, little Mo-OURTY- Morty wants to share spaghetti on a-a candlelit table?” Rick mocked sympathy before he scowled again. “Can’t you see I’m _busy_ , Morty?!” He didn’t wait for a response before he spun back around to look into his microscope.

“Rick. Y-y-you’re still such a fucking asshole!” Morty yelled, “I-i-i-is that flower finally going to be enough for you to get rid of me, huh? Y-you won’t need a pathetic little Morty to help shield you!” He spat angrily.

“Sheesh, Morty. Sexually frustrated much- wh-why don’t you go bash one out?” Rick waved a hand behind him dismissively. “Yeah, Morty. After all this we’ve started, I’m totally replacing you,” Rick replied overly sarcastically, still glued to his microscope, he finally drew his eyes way “Of _course_ I’m not y-you idiot-“ Morty was gone. Rick tisked, had a drink from his flask, wiped his lip on his sleeve and continued working.

Morty didn’t even bother going to his room where maybe someone or something else could irritate him. Then again, what exactly did he expect? Rick wasn’t going to change for anyone, and he knew that from the start.

Morty went to a swing set, and yeah, he thought about how fucking stupid it was to be this angsty, but it genuinely couldn’t be beaten. A few swings while watching the breeze ripple the grass and listening to the rustle of trees. This park was a good location, not too far from the house but pretty isolated.

It was a good place to rest until he calmed down. It was strange how his anger fell away to be replaced by the good stuff they’d gotten up to recently. But that little thought still niggled at him more than he liked, if Rick discovered the perfect way to disguise himself, he wouldn’t be any help at all anymore.

He had no right to be that angry at Rick anyway. He had been the one to force all this stuff on him about being ‘together’, he had stopped going out with him on adventures for a while before they kissed. He wanted the flower before their relationship escalated, he was just being selfish (wonder where he got that from?).

He kicked a small rock and took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky, it was starting to get dark so he stood off the swing and decided to head home, he spotted blue hair in the distance and smiled, those stupid little butterflies fluttering in his belly. Rick did care enough to come after him.

Rick and Morty walked towards each other steadily, but, why was Rick wearing a black tshirt?

Morty stopped, there was a scar on Rick’s lip and dark circles under his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Morty woke suddenly and in a panic.

 

“W-what the fuck?!” he jolted to move only to feel a stinging sensation on his wrists, he was tied up like some sort of ham. His wrists were protesting against a material, possibly a zip tie. His ankles similar, each leg against the leg of the highly uncomfortable chair. He noticed then that the back of his head was throbbing, he imagined this is the type of pain Rick complained about with his hangovers. He must have been whacked pretty hard to black out and not remember being here.

 

He tried his best to subdue his panic while he checked out his surroundings, he was in a pitch black place. As dark as space with no stars. His stomach flipped with sickness as he remembered that scar on that other Rick’s lip and simultaneously realised the material of the room. Those fucking flowers.

 

A door opened and the box of light came in to violently assault his eyes from amongst the black, he had a moment to see he was tied to a chair and his eyes adjusted quickly enough to spot another Morty followed by That Rick.

 

“M-morty?” he asked in vain, he noticed the expression of this Morty was like no other. He wasn't a Morty.

 

“I've come to enjoy a moment of revelling.” The Non-Morty commented, a slight tweak of his lip in some sort of tiny smug smile. “Contrary to the belief that it is a waste of time and is pointless, what could be more pointless than simply enjoying this accomplishment, and what is life without some joy of capturing the Mortiest Morty? Especially when the Rickest Rick is in love with him.” His tone was as dark as the Cherupian flower’s petal and left Morty distraught. He wasn’t like the villains you see in James Bond, the kind that gave you a thrill, he was worse, he was the type of evil with no real motive other than for fun. Pure evil.

 

Morty glanced over at That Rick who just stood beside Evil Morty like some sort of thuggish decoration, unmoving yet staring fixedly.

 

 _‘In love? What the fuck did he mean by that?’_ Morty started trying to churn out his fear and transform it into agitation. “Y-you’re gonna regret this, my Rick is gonna come here and kick your ass!” Morty screeched, wriggling in the restraint. Morty’s thoughts strung out like a movie reel thinking of all the possibilities of Rick finding him. Maybe he had a tracker implanted in his brain? If he did, these walls made with that Cherupian material wouldn’t allow it to work. What about if Rick was actually coming to find him in the park and he saw the other Rick capture him? But surely, he wouldn’t allow them to get this far.

 

“Well, I would definitely pay to see that seeing as the percentage of that being a possibility is actually less than 1%. I would know, I’ve calculated it.” Evil Morty glanced at his fingernails as though he were bored, inspecting for dirt. “I don’t have much of an interest in you, but a good friend of mine has asked specifically for this. Row, come in and enjoy the view.”

 

“Well now, this is like Rick C-137’s heart on a stick, absolutely perfect.” The slicked black hair and pointed ears came in, rubbing his hands together excitedly, his expression was as smug as a kid on an anthill with a magnifying glass.

 

“Row? Wh-what?” Morty’s brain spun in circles as he tried his best to piece it all together, it didn’t help that he was really dizzy from his head injury.

 

“Don’t strain yourself, kid.” Row laughed as he came up to him on the chair. All the lighting was really fucking with Morty’s head, the pitch black, the vibrant backlight from the open door. “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he craned down, gripping Morty's forearms that lay trapped on the arms of the chair. “I don’t think that asshole has ever loved anyone in his whole life, besides you. Too bad you won’t get to enjoy it, he’s great in bed.”

 

Morty shook his head. “Y-you’re all idiots, it’s nothing like that, he’s just e-entertaining me. He’s just- he’s just my grandpa,” Morty defended, truthfully. He didn’t expect his grandpa to ever love him, and he knew how selfish Morty was being by pestering him the way he has been. Sure it was probably the happiest he had felt, but to Rick this was just keeping him sweet, keep him in check to assist him when needed, keep him content so the family could somehow still get by day to day.

 

“This kid is so fucking stupid, even for a Morty.” Row turned to Evil Morty “I mean, no offence.” Evil Morty didn’t react but his Rick visibly scowled at Row.

 

“Wh-what has this got to do with anything?!” Morty snapped, their casual tone setting him off. “You just said that y-you have no interest in me!” He directed to Evil Morty.

 

“I don’t, but my acquaintance here does and I value his requests as he provides me with valuable information. And information is power. You’d be surprised at the company they keep in Row’s strip club, and the amount of secrets they spill as they wait to orgasm. Pathetic really."

 

“And _I_ on the other hand, only really care about money.” Row smirked, “Do you know how much you would sell for on the black market? The figures go past how many digits I have.” Row held up his eighteen fingers on his hands. “And no one will be able to track you. And if I can make money while screwing with Rick fucking Sanchez, that's a bonus. Neither of us can wait to watch Rick fuck himself up. We have a pool to say how he’ll kill himself when he realises he’s never going to find you again. My money is on alcoholism.”

 

Morty threw his head back, his shoulders started to heave, at first it looked like he was crying but then giggles started to erupt from him. “Y-you must have been so _boring_ for Rick to leave you.” Morty murmured. “And you are so pathetic to hide me - hide me behind this fucking flowery shit!” He screamed at Evil Morty.

 

“Awww he’s having a teenage tantrum,” the Rick finally interjected for the first time, sounding so mocking that it tipped Morty over the edge.

 

“W-what sort of Rick are _you?!”_ Morty screamed at him “How did you get that scar? Did th-that Morty bite you? Mark his territory on you like a dog? Look at you all, so- so affected by my Rick you go to such lengths j-just to try and piss him off. Which, it won’t. H-he has a Morty voucher. He can replace me after a few days, so go ahead, maybe I’ll enjoy it.” He spat, the feeling of being tied like a ham then sold like a piece of meat really did make him laugh, he knew where he got his sick sense of humour from. Morty thought that it was great that at least he could laugh in the face of danger, Row had a slight glimpse of confusion behind his eyes which spurred Morty on more. “Go on, I dare you! Sell me! Put a price tag on my ass, y-y-you can’t fuck with Rick C-137!”

  
“ThAUGHH- That’s right, _motherfuckerrrrrss_!” Evil Morty’s Rick cackled, whipping out his gun and shooting Row in the head.


	6. Chapter 6

How did his gun work? No technology worked in this vicinity. Not even a clock. The Cherupian flowers created a void, a dead zone, and yet the brains lay splattered as the evidence, that the gun definitely _did_ work. Rick turned on Evil Morty and grabbed him by the throat. “Think you’re soOUGH- so clever, huh?”

Morty’s heart was pounding with excitement and relief even though a flake of Row’s brain lay on his brow. The Evil Morty just smirked as he clutched Rick’s wrists. “No hard feelings,” he joked through his crushing windpipe. Rick brought the gun up to his forehead.

“Oh I have hard feelings alright, y-you fucked with _my_ Morty-“ but before he could finish another Rick yelled out. It was the real Evil Rick bursting through the door. He looked worse for wear, battered and skewed. Rick must have had a good fight with him before he posed as Evil Morty’s Rick. Rick spun and used Evil Morty as a shield, the trigger right on his temple.

“You wanna be Mortyless?! Drop your gun, dipshit, it won’t work in here.” Rick C-137 was smiling as he was condescending.

The two Rick’s glared at each other intently. The real Evil Rick groaned as he looked at his Morty then dropped it. Rick then let Evil Morty go, but kept his gun against his head.

“Nice and sloooow,” Rick kept his eyes on the Evil Morty, flicking his coat to reveal the glowing green portal gun.

“Tell me how you got that technology to work.” Evil Morty demanded politely, facing his Rick and pausing from his steady pacing towards him.

“Ch, like I’ll tell _you,_ figure it out if you think you’re so smart, _”_ the sci-fi noise whirled as a bright green portal sucked the whole chair Morty sat on through it and Rick kept his eyes on the pair. He stepped towards the portal and as a last ‘fuck you’ threw a small metal ball with a flickering light and an ominous rapid beeping. Rick followed his Morty through the portal flipping them both off with his ‘peace among worlds’ sign.

Morty was on his side in the chair, it had fallen because as soon as the portal sucked him through the chair had landed roughly breaking one of the wooden legs. Morty saw his surroundings and as soon as he saw Rick's familiar ship, he let his head rest against the concrete floor of the garage in relief.

Rick came through the portal smoothly as always and went immediately to his work bench, he had a small stick that looked like a lipstick and Morty could only see the back of his coat as he appeared to almost burn off the scar on his lip, and then the dark marks under his eyes. No longer posing as the other Rick, he turned to Morty.

Morty just groaned quietly, he realised now how much pain he was in. Sore head, throbbing wrists, aching limbs, he had no idea how he looked but behind Rick’s determined gaze was something close to maybe worry, it could have been annoyance.

Rick cut the ties to his wrists and Morty hissed through his teeth as he brought his hands from behind his back to get his circulation back to his fingertips. Rick then freed his legs.

“Th-thank you.” He murmured as he gently rubbed the mark on the back of his head and flinched, scrunching his eyes.

“Don’t thank me, Morty. I-I-I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m pretty pissed off- they shouldn't--shouldn't have gotten as far as they did.”  Rick seemed agitated and so Morty stood (albeit slowly) and tried to get the strength back into his limbs; he had no idea how long they had had him for. “Sit there for a second.” Rick gestured to his table and Morty found a space between all of his research to sit.

Rick began tending to his wounds with none of the regular kind of medical equipment you would find in a first aid kit. Firstly he wiped some of the worst of Row's blood and brains from Morty’s face, then began with rubbing a cream into Morty’s wrists that was green, it glowed slightly and Morty could feel the relief as it did, as it seeped into his skin it went translucent.

“So- that’s what you were working on?” Morty asked, proudly thinking about how Rick had gotten five steps ahead of the Evil Rick and Morty, making their attempt at shielding Morty with the Cherupian flower look like a pathetic magic trick. 

“Yeah- th-those shitheads think they can just hide- hide whatever Mortys they want with those flowers but they got another thing coming-“ Rick was concentrating on treating Morty’s wounds. Morty gently touched the back of Rick’s hand as it worked, after a moment Rick stopped and looked into Morty's eyes.

“You know- nothing they said was true, Morty.” Rick began, directing his eyes up to his grandson’s then “I don’t ‘ _love'_  you.” Rick made air quotes as he said it, removing Morty’s hand from his, which intensified the devastating crunch in Morty’s stomach, he tried not to react to it, after all, he already knew that.

“I-I’ve told you before. ‘Love’ is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed.” Rick held a small gun that had a syringe mounted to it, he jabbed it into Morty’s arm and after the initial horrid jab he immediately felt less aches and his head stopped pounding. It also brought him clearer into the room. “Having _said_ that, Morty. It’s just a - a stupid word. You need to understand- wh-what we have, it transcends the restricted animalistic tendencies of the brain, Morty. It-it goes through time and space and through every dimension; putting _that_ into one word would be insulting.”

Morty’s cheeks began burning as he listened and he couldn’t cope with his Grandpa’s convoluted scientific explanation as to how he feels, he knew what he was trying to say.

He slid off Rick’s counter who looked mildly surprised as Morty mashed their lips together, he clutched Rick’s shoulders longingly, the scientist wrapped his long arms around Morty’s waist and locked their bodies together in a tight embrace as they kissed. 

Rick lifted Morty back up onto the counter by his ass and lay between Morty’s spread legs as they kissed. “I-is that your portal gun in there, Rick, o-or are you happy to see me.” Morty murmured between kisses and Rick positively growled at him, letting his deft fingers scroll up the insides of Morty’s thighs before palming his grandson’s groin and receiving a mewl of approval.

“W-we can’t do this here, not the first time, Morty.” Rick’s palm was rubbing gentle circles through Morty’s jeans.

“I’ll be quiet-“ Morty begged.

“No, I don’t want you to be.” Rick said matter-of-factly.

Rick quickly swiped his portal gun and when Morty walked through he gasped, they were in some sort of penthouse suite. The long stretch of window showed a glittering night sky and colourful gaseous planets littered the vast skyline. The suite was light in colour, all chrome and whites but it felt comfortable in the warm ‘mood’ lighting.

“I was saving it for- for your birthday or- or some shit, but this seems a good a time as any.” Rick said as he made sure the door was firmly locked, he came to Morty’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder, Morty turned to his grandpa and after a pause, shoved him by the shoulders onto the couch just behind, Rick stumbled but landed exactly where Morty wanted him.”Oooo, feisty- I-I like it.”

Morty kneeled in front of him as he unbuckled Rick’s belt, this was a moment he had literally been having wet dreams about, he was nervous but too turned on by his slightly dishevelled Rick that sat ready for him. The older man’s hungry eyes watched everything he did. Morty had revealed Rick’s length, eager and leaking at the tip.

Morty craned forward and like all the pretty pornstars he watched on the internet, kept full eye contact as he let his hot wet tongue gently flick over the tip. Rick groaned and bit his lip in appreciation

“Yeah, baby. Just like that.” Morty yelped at how much his dick twitched at the pet name and Rick smirked as he began categorising the list of things that made Morty hot for him.

Morty took him down as much as he could, mouth wrapped around the hardness, his hand at the base holding him steady. His inexperience did not hinder his determination as he began to twirl his tongue around Rick’s length as he gently fisted up and down. Every sound Rick made made Morty shuffle against the friction in his jeans, he wasn’t sure whether he’d been so turned on before.

Rick stopped Morty.

“Am- am I doing it wrong-?” Morty began.

“No, I just can’t sit back and leave you hanging there. I-I have plans for you, Morty.” Rick’s voice was huskier than anticipated and as he grabbed Morty's shirt and dragged him off the floor he lead him to the shower.

“Strip,” Rick commanded as he followed suit, taking his garments off quickly. They’d seen each other naked, plenty of times. But this was so fiery and intense.

They stared at one another, drinking their naked bodies up with their eyes. Morty’s eyes scrolled down the slender figure of his grandfather and took in all of the dips of his muscles and the patch of blue hair that Morty could imagine tickling his nose as he gains more experience in giving blow jobs. “My eyes are up here, Morty-“ Rick joked but in his eyes was pure predatory lust.

He switched the shower on and they both got inside, it was a huge space, the water was a perfect temperature and Rick started lathering up his grandson, letting his soaped slippery hand start from the nape of Morty’s neck and going over his pectorals. Rick documented Morty’s lean healthy body, Morty was still a slender guy but definitely had distinct tones around all his muscles, all the running around they did certainly paid off.

Rick’s soaped up hand went down Morty’s back and that’s when he pressed his body against Morty's, who had his eyes closed as he felt the soothing massages of Rick’s hand. His eyelids flew open at Rick’s naked body against his, Morty's knees trembled and he grabbed the wall as Rick’s nimble fingers had slipped down the seam of his ass and started circling his hole while simultaneously rubbing their throbbing cocks together. “Y-You like that, Morty? We haven’t even started yet.”

“Grandpa Rick-“ Morty moaned helplessly.

The soapy teasing went on for a while and as the suds got washed away Rick got on his knees.

“Turn around, face the wall, spread your legs.” Rick’s commanding tone was irresistible to Morty who was allowing Rick to manoeuvre him. He felt a hand on his lower back so he bent forwards slightly, and a nudge between his legs to spread them further, he was glad Rick couldn’t see how embarrassed he felt being this exposed.

“Oh, _baby,”_ Rick purred, parting Morty’s cheeks with his thumbs and burying his face in. He let his tongue roam around the sensitive puckered skin, the taste of soap lingering but he didn’t mind because as he let his eager tongue investigate he received plentiful moans in its wake. He gently pushed his tongue against the slightly silky texture of the skin, he felt Morty almost slip from the pleasure of it, surely his hands were going to leave prints on his ass as he kept Morty up. The reverberating noises filled his ears in the steamy shower. 

Rick stopped to stand up and press his body against Morty’s back, letting his hand come around and gently stroke Morty’s cock. “Y-You want your grandpa to fuck you, Morty?” Morty nodded gently, so Rick stopped moving his hand and pressed his erection up the cleft of Morty’s ass. “What was that?”

“Y-yes! Rick- please…” Morty pleaded, a pure ball of sensitive desperation for him.

They stumbled, soaking wet and clumsy flailing of greedy limbs to the bed. Rick grabbed a tube from the bedside cabinet and lubed up his fingers, he knelt on the bed between Morty’s legs, who spread them wider as an invitation. Rick gently circled Morty’s hole again before gently letting one finger slide in shallowly. Morty’s brow was scrunched as he released a shaking breath.

“D-don’t act like you haven’t fingered yourself before, Morty. I know you have. I’ve heard you and- and you were _begging_ for me as you did it.” Rick teased, Morty was all moans and no words and Rick had no complaints against that. He felt Morty relax around his digit and he let it go deeper, slowly curling to find his spot and it wasn’t difficult to know when because Morty let out a silent scream, mouth agape.

“I could make you come with this alone, baby. Would you like that?” Morty was quivering and gripping the bed sheets as Rick added another finger to the tight heat.

He worked him gently, opening him up, the lube dripping out of Morty’s ass, Rick watched as he worked, mesmerised by the tantalising twitch of Morty’s body, the bobbing of his cock.

“Rick! Just- just fuck me already.” Morty demanded, his patience was already thinned from all the weeks of sexual tension that had gone unaddressed, and feeling his grandpa’s fingers work him expertly yet deliberately slowly sent him half crazy.

“It might hurt, Morty, but just- just say if you want me to stop.” Rick said as he shuffled up the bed, he grabbed the backs of Morty’s knees and pulled his grandson down the bed and then took a pillow and tucked it under Morty’s ass, which then lay inches from Rick’s dripping cock. Rick applied some lube to himself and leaning his arms down by Morty’s head, locked eyes with him.

He could see the twitch of protest at Rick’s delay on Morty’s lips, so he pushed his hips forwards and let the head of his dick press hard into him. He felt the tight heat resist at first, then swallow the end of his cock, enveloping it, Rick’s growl was drowned out by Morty who almost screamed with relief.

Rick pushed in slowly, until he was as deep as he could go, he took Morty’s lips with his own and cradled his head with one hand, the other on the back of Morty’s knee, pushing it close to Morty’s chest so he could graze that spot just right when he moved.

“The things I’m going to do to you, Morty. Just- just when we get used to this, when you’re ready, I-I-I’ll show you some of the best sex you’ll ever have.” Rick soothed as Morty adjusted to his length. “I’m gonna make you come so hard that it-it hurts.” Rick sat up tall (so he could get a good view of his cock inside Morty) and grabbed Morty’s own weeping dick and moved his hips at the same time. Rick furrowed his brow and Morty’s head reeled back against the mattress.

“Fuck- _yes-_  Rick _-“_ Morty gasped, looking up at Rick with glossy eyes. “I-I don’t know how much longer-“ Morty was embarrassed at how quickly he felt his orgasm approach and so Rick interrupted.

‘Me, either, Morty. _Fuck-_ How can I not? Look how sexy y-you are.” Rick breathed as he started developing a faster rhythm. Morty shook his head with the pleasure and Rick stopped.

“No- don’t, don’t _stop.”_ Morty cried.

Rick didn’t need telling twice, his thrusting began again with reverence for his grandson's request, the intensity against his prostate increased with each movement.

“Ah- _ah!”_ Morty was an incomprehensible mess of moans and sweat, Rick remembered his hand around Morty’s cock and began stroking again and upon doing that felt all of Morty’s muscles tense around his cock.

“I-I-I’m-“ Morty tried, but his come had already spilled into Rick’s hand and ran down his knuckles, all of Morty’s muscles rhythmically constricted with Rick's thrusts and fuck, Rick Sanchez could easily put that orgasm in his top three. Morty watched his grandpa unravel before his eyes as he came inside of him.

It was better than Morty’s imagination could ever invent, watching the sweat drip down his temple, his scrunched eyes and lost expression. _‘I did that’_ Morty thought, Rick gently pulled out, both of them hissed quietly, Morty at the new empty feeling and Rick at his hypersensitive dick.

Rick fell to the bed beside Morty, panting, Morty rest his head on Rick’s chest and let his hand hug around his waist.

This was the moment where most people would whisper sweet nothings and I love yous, Rick let his hand come to Morty’s head and thread his fingers through his hair. Morty listened to Rick’s heartbeat through his chest. Nothing needed to be said.


End file.
